A Day at the Bathhouse
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Won't you join us, Romeo-kun?" RoWen one-shot.


**I felt the urge for some RoWen action. So I wrote this. ;3 (Viewer discretion is advised.)**

* * *

 ** _A Day at the Bathhouse_**

 _"Hurry up, Macao, before they catch on."_ Wakaba whispered as his comrade subtly cut open a hole within the bathhouse's wooden barrier.

 _"Keep quiet, Wakaba; worry about them smelling your smoke."_

"For the record, I call first glance at Levy." Gajeel told them nonchalantly, relaxing in the spring.

Romeo would have no part of it, though. He was where he always was, up to his nose in the steaming tub, little bubbles escaping his mouth, his face a hot tomato. He was his father, they were his guildmates, but sometimes Romeo was ashamed to have connection with them. For once, he wanted a normal day at the spa where they all could bathe peacefully, letting the relaxing water burn away their woes and ease their souls. Why did every moment have to be about peeping, satisfying one's perverted needs? His own father, Gajeel, Elfman, even Natsu did it with Lucy, even though Romeo admired Natsu, this was just sad.

Romeo didn't understand the big deal. Why do older men act like such idiots around girls their age? Even as Romeo just turned 13 this year, he never thought about girls, didn't want to, not if men get this crazy. He could already predict the next course of action, the boys get into a brawl, which results in one of them being thrown over the fence, and the girls accuse them of peeping and lay the beatdown on him, much to the enjoyment of the other boys. Except Romeo, however, it made him only want to sink further.

…Well… okay, Romeo will confess. Arguably, there is one girl in the guild he found very cute, and admittedly liked seeing in a swimsuit during their beach visits: Wendy Marvell. Of course, she was younger than the others at 12 years old, one year younger than Romeo. Actually, she would've been 6 years older, had it not been for certain crazy events regarding Tenrou Island. But even back when she joined the guild, much older and taller than Romeo, he found her kind of pretty. Back then, it would've been a kiddie crush, and never would happen, but look what fate has done to them. Okay, so Romeo might have a crush on Wendy, she's kind, beautiful, and a very strong wizard that he admires. But even if they were older, Romeo wouldn't _peep_ on her, girls deserved their privacy.

 _"Hey, Romeo, check what I got."_ A voice whispered above him. Romeo looked up—"Gnnn!" he panicked at the sight of the pink bra dangling in Natsu's hand.

The Dragon Slayer grinned and winked. "I swiped Erza's bra and I'm gonna put it on Gray's shorts. Wanna join me on the fun?"

Romeo quickly, but quietly stood up to avoid splashing the water too much. "Natsu, are you _crazy_? ! If Erza sees that, she'll _kill you_!" he whisper-shouted.

"Not if we get it to Gray's stuff first."

Romeo frantically climbed out and took the bra. "No! We gotta get this back into Erza's locker before she sees!"

"Hey, look at Romeo!" Elfman yelled from the corner. "He's got somebody's bra!"

"Is it Levy's? !" Jet yelled quietly.

"That's way too big for Levy!" Gajeel told him.

"Romeo, you manly beast!" Elfman smirked. "Come on, show it to us!"

"What if it's your sister's?" Wakaba asked.

"Huh? ! It BETTER not be!"

Before he knew it, all of the boys were inching closer out of strong curiosity. "N-No! It's not like that!" Romeo flushed very hotly, fearfully backing up. "Get away!" He ran with the bra swaying behind him.

"Boys, have any of you seen my-" Erza Scarlet peeked around the opening of the fence—Romeo collided into her and pushed her back slightly.

Not looking where he was running, Romeo felt his face press against something smooth and wet. Opening his eyes, it was a slim belly, and glancing up, a pair of two round forces blocked his vision. He flushed horrendously and backed away, looking directly at Erza's strict brown eyes, her tomato hair soaked. All the boys peeking were silent, the girls were also anxious. …Romeo's eyes shifted a little below Erza's face—"Gyaaaah!" he suddenly remembered the bra in his hand. He fell to one knee and presented the bra, sweating and blushing madly. "I'm so sorry, Miss Erza-nee, sorry sorry sorry! I wasn't doing anything wrong, honest I'm just returning it to you, please don't kill me, pleeeeease!"

They don't really know Erza to take an apology so easily. True, she definitely would murder Natsu or Gray for doing this—of course, this action wasn't nearly as bad as stealing Erza's cake. It would be funny to witness Romeo receive one of her thrashings, they had to admit. …Erza gently took the bra back and smiled. "Thank you, Romeo-kun." She calmly patted his messy purple hair, much to the boy's confusion.

"That was awfully sweet of you!" Mirajane called to him.

"Thank you, Romeo-kun!" Lisanna said as well.

Wendy was submerged a little below the tub's edge, smiling and blushing humorously. Of all the boys to come over here, it was the one Wendy wanted to hide herself in this state most of all. Just look at him turn all red in front of Erza, Wendy was better off going unnoticed.

"Eh he… y-you're welcome… Miss Erza. I'll, um…" Romeo stood and turned, trying to keep his own privates hidden from them. "I'll go now." He was about to return to his side.

"Romeo, wait!" Erza grabbed his shoulder. He froze with fear. "Please… join us."

He flushed redder than before. His neck creaked as he weakly turned his head. All of the girls were smiling brightly. "J…Join you?"

"Yes. You seem a little stiff. You should bathe with us."

"B-B-But that's the GIRLS' side! I'm not a girl!"

"I never liked these gender boundaries. We're all members of the same guild, we should be able to bathe together. It'll help us feel more comfortable with each other."

"Then why don't you invite any of the other boys?"

"Because the other boys DO make it uncomfortable." Lucy said aggravated. "They ruin the spirit of no boundaries."

"But you're different, Romeo-kun." Levy told him with a smile. "You're more respectful. We'd be happy to have you over here."

"Yes. So please, join us." Erza requested once more.

Romeo stared at the tub of Fairy Beauties. They all had inviting smiles, except Juvia, who looked a little downtrodden. Wendy was even lower under the surface, silently hoping he declines the request; while at the same time, hoping he accepts. But then, she would regret that wish, after he sees her.

"…W-Well… I guess I could." It could be a decent break from the boys' side and their pervy spirits. After all, what did Romeo have to worry about, like they said, he was respectful, he wouldn't take advantage of their kindness. Erza walked back first, but Romeo cupped his hands over his privates as he followed, still blushing at all the girls smiling at him. _"Woohoooo, Romeo you PLAYER!"_ Romeo glared at Natsu's shout.

 _"I need to find Evergreen's locker now…"_ he heard Elfman say.

Romeo stood at the edge of the tub as Erza settled in beside Wendy. It was then he finally noticed the blue-haired maiden, like a lilipad with eyes in the water. Looking directly up at him. …! Romeo bent his legs together and covered his privates, blushing. "H-H-Hi, Wendy."

"H-Hi… Romeo-kun." She stuck her mouth above the water to speak.

"Um… m-m-may I sit by you? There's no place else, so…"

"…Okay." Wendy flushed redder.

Very slowly, Romeo stepped his left foot into the tub, then submerged up to his head, in the spot between Wendy and Levy. Even under the bubbles and steam, they saw Romeo's arms were positioned so as to cover his privates. He glanced at Wendy on his right, grinning sheepishly. Wendy returned the smile and turned with her back against the side of the tub, covering her own chest with her arms. Romeo felt more awkward here than on the boys' side, he quickly realized. The girls were still smiling at him… their cleavage floated on the steaming surface. Wet and smooth. Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Laki, Lisanna, Levy… Romeo felt himself redden again, trying to keep his vision as upward as possible.

"Soooo, Romeo, tell us about what's going on in your life." Levy requested brightly. "Take any jobs lately?"

Romeo glanced at Wendy briefly, her red face contrasting beautifully with her deep blue hair. "U-Um…" He looked away, though his eyes narrowed left-and-right. "I helped an old lady collect some berries from the forest… th-they were in a far, dangerous part with monsters; it wasn't THAT dangerous, but it was okay for a workout. I-I also used my Rainbow Fire to help a play with special effects."

"I thought those flames looked familiar." Erza mentioned.

"My, Romeo, you're such a gentleman!" Lisanna grinned. "There aren't enough guys like you out there."

Romeo smiled. "Oh, I'm nothing special."

"Don't say that about yourself." Erza told him. "Everybody is special in some way. Don't be so modest."

"Y-Yeah, Romeo-kun. Small, nice gestures are still nice." Wendy told him, still red in the face.

"Hehe… thanks. …How've you been, Wendy?"

"She's been better." Carla mentioned, floating around the center of the tub. "She can't handle a cargo mission without stumbling on her own feet. Not to mention those Butt-Jigglers keep-"

"Carla! !" Wendy panicked, and the tub bubbled more from her heat. "Don't tell Romeo about that! !"

"Wait, Natsu told me about those guys." Romeo said. "Is it true that they made you their-"

 _"Yes."_ Wendy submerged to her eyes, almost wanting to drown herself.

"Uhh… sorry."

"Mirajane, I can't reach this part, can you help?" Lucy asked, Romeo averting his eyes to their direction.

"Of course, Lucy!" Both girls were standing halfway in the water as Mirajane washed the requested area.

"Ahhhh… that's nice."

Romeo shut his eyes tight, opened a crack, then looked directly into the water. He turned to Wendy, who had reemerged, but was staring at the surface bubbles as well. "Uh… h-hey, Wendy, why're you covering yourself up like that?"

"Oh… no reason."

"She's covering up 'cause she doesn't have bodacious cans." Cana announced, sloshing the water as she approached them.

"AAAAH-!" Romeo shut his eyes. "P-Please, Miss Cana, cover yourself up!"

"What's the big deal?" Cana playfully poked Romeo's forehead. "All of us are naked. What, am I too hot for you?"

"N-No, I just don't…" Romeo turned away, cupping his hands tighter over his privates.

"Romeo, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked as she, Lucy, and Lisanna walked over. "You seem a little tense."

Romeo turned around- "Guh!" then turned away again. "I-I'm sorry! I-I think I need to-" Romeo pressed his hands to the floor around the pool and tried to climb out. "AAAAAH!" His foot slipped, and he stumbled leftward, his head landing against something small, warm, and flat.

Romeo was frozen mouth agape, the other girls staring with shock. He glanced up at Wendy's flushing, gaping face. The girl raised her arms in attempt to catch Romeo when he fell, but failed, and now the side of his head was lain against her bare chest. His temperature was rising, Wendy could feel his heat. There was one thing that made it all worse. "R-Romeo-kun. . ." Wendy was even afraid to speak of it. "Y-You're poking-"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Without warning, Romeo splashed across the tub, climbed out, and bolted through the hall. The girls stared after him with mixed expressions of surprise and confusion.

 _"Maybe he meant to go for Cana?"_ Elfman commented from the other side.

Wendy climbed out of the tub and followed the wet trail down the hall. "R-Romeo-kun?" She heard sobbing from the locker room, and found Romeo seated on one of the benches, eyes buried in his hands. She slowly approached from behind and touched his shoulder. "Romeo?"

"AAAAH!" Romeo grabbed a nearby towel and covered his lap. Wendy saw the tears dripping down his face.

"Romeo, don't be so upset. It was only an accident, I'm not angry."

"Sniff…" Romeo wiped the tears. "Thanks, but… that's not what I'm upset about. I'm upset because…because all of you are so pretty!"

"Huh?"

Romeo sniffled as more tears fell. "I try not to, but I…I just can't. I like girls! And the girls in this guild are so pretty! I never realized it growing up because all of you were gone for seven years, but now… I'm so ashamed!" He wiped the tears.

"Romeo, that's nothing to be ashamed about. All boys like girls."

"That's the point, my _dad_ likes girls. He still does! That's why my mom left him, because he was always peeping. That's why… sniff… I'm afraid of being like that. I wanna meet the perfect girl one day, and I wanna treat her with respect, but if I'm so obsessed about other girls, how can I…" He began sobbing again.

Wendy sat beside him and put a hand on his leg, smiling comfortingly. "Romeo, it's great that you're trying to be respectful, but that's nothing to hate yourself for. It's natural for boys to feel urges like this. Girls get them, too, everybody gets them growing up, so you shouldn't feel ashamed."

"Says the girl who's ashamed about her chest."

Wendy blushed, looking down with shame. Romeo realized what he said and looked up, "W-Wait, Wendy! I didn't mean that. I just meant-"

"No… you're right." Wendy replied sadly. "I do feel ashamed next to the other girls. They're so grown up and more experienced, it makes me feel… behind. I even get teased for it a lot."

"But Wendy, you have plenty of experience. Remember the Grand Magic Games, you were the talk of the stadium after that battle. You shouldn't think you're behind just because your chest is smaller."

"I kinda learned that much after my shrinking experience." Wendy smiled sheepishly. "Still, you're right, though. These are just natural things we have to cope with as we get older. Your urges are as natural as my chest."

"Heh heh…" Romeo blushed. Even if she was right, it felt so weird talking about it.

"Though to be fair, Wendy's still a little late." Cana remarked, surprising Romeo with a hug from behind. "I still feel a little insulted, though."

"M-Miss Cana, please!" There was plenty of force against his back.

"You shouldn't hate your father for it, either." Mirajane told him, standing with the other girls in the doorway. "True, we get really annoyed when the boys are looking at us, but they're still really nice people, and they're all our friends. Just like you, Romeo."

"So don't feel ashamed if you get a little impulsive." Erza said. "Come back and join us. Hm, you really made the pool feel social."

Romeo smiled. "Okay, you guys. I'll be there shortly."

"We'll be waiting!" Levy waved.

Wendy and Romeo followed them from far behind. "It's kinda hard not to feel urges with girls as pretty as they are." Wendy said.

"Well, maybe… But to tell you the truth, I always thought… you looked the prettiest."

Wendy blushed, "You're just saying that."

"No, really. Your eyes, your hair, you're just so… unique."

"Hehe. Thanks, Romeo." The boy loved seeing her pearly-white grin.

The two settled back into the tub with the other Fairy Girls. Romeo took a breath and relaxed, no longer afraid of looking at any of the beauties. The steaming water felt much nicer. He raised his arms and folded them behind his head, allowing his privates the comfort of the gentle current. His mind and body was at peace. "Hey, where did Juvia go?" Lucy asked, noticing the Water Mage was gone.

"GYAAAAH!" They heard Gray scream from the other side. "Juvia, what the hell? !"

"Thank you for welcoming me to the boys' side, Gray-sama!" Apparently, Juvia had morphed with the water of the girls' tub and flowed along the pipelines into the boys' tub. Now she was lovingly hugging her true love. "Juvia felt the strongest urge to be with you, and now I know there is no shame! It is all natural, darling!"

The girls smiled with disbelief. "Besides, the boys get a lot of it, too." Lucy commented.

"Still doesn't beat the girls' side." Romeo said. "I don't know what it is, but I feel more _right_ here."

"Oh, Romeo, you silly!" He was suddenly hugged by Mirajane from the side, followed by Lisanna, Erza, and Wendy from the front.

"We're glad you decided to come." Lisanna smiled.

"Feel free to bathe with us anytime." Erza said.

"It won't be the same without you." Wendy lay her head against his chest. Romeo soon became drowsy in the softness of these girls. He lay his head against Wendy's deep blue hair and embraced in all of their warmth. There was no place like the girls' side.

* * *

 **Romeo's such a perv. X3 Lol I had this idea about Romeo for awhile, you don't really see him interact with most of the girls, often. ;3 Well, here's to my fellow RoWens, I'll see you for more misc. _Fairy Tail_ fics. Later! ;)**


End file.
